Fight
by HollyBlue2
Summary: Tom Harris is behaving strange when Alex gets back from his latest mission. He eventually finds out what is wrong. Realising it could put them both in jeopardy they have to find somwhere safe to stay. Now belongs to Iamawesome from now on Chapter 13
1. Back To School

Alex's POV 

I was back at school, after my last mission in Scotland and a trip to hospital, there had been some sort of missing poison stolen from MI6's science lab. I was sent to retrieve it, Mr. Blunt had said it would take a few days to complete once I got there, but as usual it didn't go to plan, they caught me and locked me in a cell to be tortured by a psycho. I don't remember a lot of it but I do remember being tied to a bed and beaten senseless and strangled until I very nearly suffocated. There was also one other horrible memory lurking still, the state of the room when I was found by Wolf, Fox, Snake and Eagle. The floor was covered in blood; my blood. Snake was the first to help as he was a well trained medic. I was told that I was in a right state and would need emergency medical attention soon. Snake lifted me up painfully into his arms and took me outside. I remember Wolf and Fox running the other way for some reason or another. The next thing I remember was waking up in hospital with an oxygen mask on my face and an extremely annoying heart monitor beeping away next to me.

When I did get back the first person I wanted to talk to was Tom, but he didn't seem to be his normal self; it was odd, he had this worried look on his face and he wasn't so lively anymore and ignored me.

"Hey what's up, mate?" I asked

"Nothing, just leave me alone" he barked and walked down the steps of the school and wandered off on his own to the other side of the basketball court. I followed him, wondering what the hell was going on. I had to dodge the younger kids playing their silly games.

"Tom!" I yelled

"What!" he turned round and had this massive glare on his face. I must say I was a bit shocked.

"Ok I'll leave you alone" I wandered back. It was nearly the end of lunch anyway. I took a quick look back at Tom who was still looking it the open school gates. What was he thinking?

The next lesson was P.E. he was expecting Tom to be there but he wasn't. Perhaps he had chosen to run off in the end.

We were playing football; it was his favourite sport and wouldn't miss it for the world. The normal captain would have been Tom but as he wasn't there it was me.

I kept missing the ball because I was looking around the field for Tom, who was nowhere insight.

Bernie had the ball, I hadn't noticed that, but I was open and I shouted for the ball he kicked it at me and bang it flew right into my stomach, I fell to the floor gasping for breath but it just wasn't coming to me, everyone was now crowding round me. Including our P.E teacher.

"You all right Alex." He asked me politely.

"Yeah" I just managed to get out. I got off my hands and knees and knelt up and took a few deep breaths before Ollie one of the boys in my P.E class grabbed my wrists and pulled me up onto my feet. I didn't want to fall over as I was a bit dizzy but I wasn't surprised.

"You might want to sit out for a bit," he said. "I need to talk to you anyway." Like I couldn't guess what it was about.

He came over once they got the game going again.

"Where's Tom then?" he asked me expecting me to know the answer.

"For once I have no idea," I was thinking about telling him what happened at lunchtime but I thought again about the personal side of it and decided not to. "He was here this morning though."

"Right," he changed the subject, I think he saw my deep, worrying look in my eyes. "You fit to play?"

Alex couldn't be bothered. I desperately wanted to find out what was wrong with Tom but, something seemed to stop me from finding out the truth, like my conscience was saying if I found out that it would to a bad end but I didn't believe in a conscience. "I think I'll skip today." I put my hand to my stomach.

The P.E teacher walked back over to the game in hand and blew his whistle after another goal was scored.

I watched him until he gathered everyone around, it was then I took my chance. I got up and ran. I took my mobile out of my pocket and went to the boys' bathroom careful to avoid any teacher wandering during a free lesson. I got to the boys loos and dialled Tom's number quickly into my phone. I held it to my ear, keeping my eyes on the door in case anyone came in.

It rang, no one picked up. Come on Tom pick up! I kept saying to myself.

"Sorry I can't take your call at the mo. I will ring back later." He had made his own personal message back in year 7. I shoved my phone back into my pocket and tried to think of something else. I thought I would wait until tomorrow and see if he comes back.

I went back to the lesson and my P.E teacher asked where I had been for the past twenty minutes. I lied and explained that I thought I was going to be sick so I rushed to the loos.

"Do you need to go to the medical room?"

"No, I'll be fine." I said grateful he had not forced me to go.


	2. I Need To Find Out Tomorrow

The last lesson was maths, the worst lesson in history I reckon. The teacher just went on and on about stupid triangles, that I knew I would never need in later life anyway, so I didn't see the point. My orange maths book was open although I hadn't done much work; I think I did about two questions. I would have normally have sat next to Tom but as he wasn't here I was sat on my own.

The bell rang for the end of the day and I jumped out of my seat the same as everyone else and made for the door.

"Sit down! I have homework to give out yet." The teacher said afterwards. I don't see why they can't do it before the bell. The whole call moaned including me. I sat back down with a huff and had to wait for the homework sheets to be given out.

"This is in for Friday," I was given two, one for Tom.

"Make sure he gets this." I nodded and went out of the classroom door and felt the cool air of the autumn on my face, it had been stuffy and hot inside the room and I was glad to get out side.

I walked out of school as usual and wondered if I should stop by Tom's house but I thought I would give it a miss as I didn't really want to upset him again. I carried on to my house.

I got my house key from my grey school trousers and unlocked the door, Jack was in the kitchen as usual.

"Hey, Alex," she said in her accustomed cheery voice "good day back at school?"

"Yeah, but something's up with Tom." I replied. Jack came out of the kitchen and was drying her hands on a chequered tea towel.

"Have you talked to him?"

"Yeah well that was the problem" I explained to her what had happened that day at lunchtime. She seemed to understand and told me that it was just that because I was away all the time he was just a bit upset.

"Everything should be back to normal in a few days."

I replied with a nod and went upstairs to do my extremely annoying homework, as if I hadn't done enough already.

I went to bed early that night, I pulled my covers up tight to me and fell into a fitful sleep.


	3. Before The Fight

I woke up about seven thirty; I got out of bed to the strong smell of Jacks coffee, her usual to wake her up in the mornings. I got myself a bowl, the milk and some cereals and sat down to have my breakfast – which I scoffed as usual. Then I went back upstairs to get dressed in my school uniform. It's very uncomfortable, I have no idea how people wear this. I grabbed my bag from my wardrobe and raced downstairs, nearly missing a step, which made my stomach lurch suddenly so I slowed down. Jack was by the door with my lunch and her coffee.

"Have a good day at school." She said in her cheery accustomed voice.

"Yep," I called back, half way down the path.

I walked past Tom's house, looked at my watch and carried on knowing he would have already gone if he was actually going to school today.

When I got to school, I looked around for Tom and saw him talking to a year 10 boy. I got a bit closer to hear what they were saying. Tom didn't look good he had a black eye and a big cut on his arm.

"Hey kid, you know you're going to lose!"

"Big whoop, you haven't seen me fight before have you." He shouted back at him

"Alright then, I'll see what you've got, tonight after school, behind the bike shed"

Tom didn't look as he was so sure anymore.

I was going to talk to him, but I decided not to, I wanted to keep out of his way; I didn't want to get into a fight.

It was another long day. The bell eventually rang, tom was in my last lesson, and he was packing up his books very slowly like he didn't want to go to the fight. He put the books and his khaki pencil case into his bag and shoved it on his back. I was waiting for him. I stood at the door watching him. He came towards me.

"Tom…" I said

"Get lost!" Tom shoved his shoulder purposefully into me to get past.

I followed shortly after. I was going to watch the fight, not that I wanted to. I just wanted to make sure Tom was all right.

I went to the bike shed; there were quite a few people already.


	4. The Fight

The fight was about to start.

Everyone was watching tensely.

I had no idea how the fight was going to turn out but I knew I had to be there for tom. It had started suddenly. The boy in year 10, Matt, went first. He went to punch Tom but he quickly dodged out of the way just in time. I breathed a silent breath of relief. Tom managed a surprising attack on Matt which then immediately started the fight they were definitely at each other now. The circle around the fight had become wider as I found myself being pushed backwards. There was now a tall person in front of me and I couldn't see all I could hear were the cries of the two boys.

I pushed my way to the front and the saw what was going on. Matt had Tom in a headlock and all tom could do was kick him in the shin but that didn't seem to help. I was desperate to help him.

"Hey, everyone, the midget has nowhere to go!" he teased and a lot of the year 10's laughed.

Then Tom did something I wasn't expecting He twisted his head round and grabbed Matt's arm and twisted it around his back, I remember teaching that to Tom, a few months ago. Tom had him and I knew that if Matt made one move he would break his collarbone.

I think Matt knew that too, because he didn't move until Tom let go. Tom took a step backwards and immediately Matt was at him again, but Tom obviously didn't have the strength to fight back and he was kicked to the ground, his nose was bleeding and he was clutching his stomach. I was at the front of the circle. I had to do something. I went forward.

"Tom? Are you alright?" suddenly I felt Matt's shoe hit my stomach.

"You didn't want to do that!" I got up quickly and went to kick him in the chest; I had a perfect land, knocking Matt to the floor and leaving him gasping for a breath.

I picked up Tom from the floor, put his arm round my neck and helped him home. He was barely conscious by the tine we got to the house. I knocked on the door, no one answered. I knocked again. Tom was getting heavy.

"Do you have a key?"

"My left pocket in my blazer." He told me and I reached in and found it. I unlocked the door and helped tom in. I took him to the lounge and laid him down on their blue sofa.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked. A small nod was a reply, so I went into the kitchen and got Tom a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. I went back and handed it to Tom. He had a drink and handed it back to me. I then put it next to the sofa. Suddenly I heard the door creak open and then shudder to a halt against the cream walls. Tom's dad was home. As he came into view I noticed Tom had stood up, just.

"Come here, Alex!" Tom's dad told me. I walked forward slowly. When I was close enough he grabbed me by the shoulders and forced me into the kitchen.

"What have you done to Tom?" he asked half shouting.

"Nothing there was a fight at school and Tom was involved and I was just bringing him home." I said he still had me by the shoulders.

He suddenly brought out a hand gun and pointed it at me. I took a step backwards.

"What's the matter, haven't you seen one of these before?" I didn't understand what was going on. But I nodded.

"I know who you are, Alex Rider, there is no way you can hide the truth."

"What do you mean?" I knew what he meant. I heard Tom staggering up the hallway.

"Dad?" he said.

"Go to you room, boy." He demanded.

"NO!" he shouted. "I don't know what's going on but a gun, dad. You just told me to keep away from Alex." Tom looked at me. He looked awful.

Tom's dad put the gun down slowly. He went over to tom and beat him. By the end of it Tom was on the floor and there was nothing I could do.


	5. Tom's House

Sorry about the short chapter, then next one is a lot longer. Plz R&R

"Get up," Toms dad shouted at him. I moved forward to help him up.

"Take one more step and I'll shoot you," I stopped and had to stand and watch Tom struggle to get up. Eventually he was standing.

"Get to your room, now." Tom turned round slowly and went upstairs.

"Quicker!" he said. Tom carried on up the stairs. Tom's dad poked the gun in to my back and I moved forward. I followed tom up the stairs with his dads' gun in my back. When we got to the top, he shoved me to the side and dragged tom into his room and beat him more.

I thought I would have a chance now to get away but I couldn't leave Tom like this. He came out of Tom's room and locked the door. Then he took me back downstairs again, pushing me on every step, I could hear Tom banging his fists against the door. But there was no chance of me helping him now. We came to a door which I thought was the under stairs, but when he opened the door I saw it was the cellar. Since when did Tom have a cellar?

He pushed me down the cold metal steps, I was careful not to trip and fall as some of them were slippery.


	6. Are You Sure?

I suddenly heard his gun fire behind me. Everything went quiet; I put my hand to my bullet wound and noticed it wasn't hurting or bleeding, who had the bullet hit then?

I looked gingerly behind me to see Tom's dad falling towards me, I instinctively move out the way and Tom's dad fell down the steps. I had no idea what to do but in the end I decided I had to go and get Tom.

I ran back up the cellar steps and then up the stairs to Toms room. I kicked at the lock and eventually the door came free.

"Tom your dad's been shot, I don't know how it happened," I shouted at him, panicking.

"Well now's our chance, lets go." I was shocked. It was odd that he didn't want to help his dad.

"What about your dad?"

"After he tried to kill you and me?" he said

"Ok, let's go," we both raced down the stairs and out of the front door.

We stopped at the gate wondering where to go next.

"Where will we go?" tom said

"Well we can't go back to my house, that'll be the first place they will look," Alex thought for a minute.

"The Royal and General!"

"The Bank?"

"I'll explain when we get there."

We ran but Tom started lagging behind me. I stopped. He hobbled over to me and put his hand on my shoulder for support.

"I can't go any further." He told me out of breath.

"Come on, it's not that far to go now." I said pulling him along with me.

We finally got there, Tom was breathing heavily. We entered through the front.

"I need to speak to Mr. Blunt."

"I'm sorry I have no record if that name."

I tried to think it through, why wouldn't they let me in.

_Of course, they probably have record of Tom's dad being a Scorpia agent._


	7. Confronting Mr Blunt

I searched my mind for an idea.

I got out my phone from my pocket and called Jack.

"Hi, it's me" I said

"Hi Alex is everything alright?"

"Yes… well no, I can't get into the bank to see Mr. Blunt!"

"Shall I call him for you?"

"Yes please."

We waited patiently for Jack to ring back. It was about five minutes later when she did.

"Hello," I said straight away.

"You can go in now…" She told me, "…but through the back." I followed what she said and found a back entrance. I went to open the door but it seemed to be locked. I tried a bit harder this time I got in. Tom came in behind me and we were confronted by Mrs. Jones.

"Alex?" she seemed surprised.

"Mrs. Jones."

"What are you doing here?"

"People are out to get us." There's a new addition to Scorpia it's – "

"My dad" Tom had come out from behind me.

"Right, you best come in Mr. Blunt will want to hear of this."

Mrs. Jones guided us up to Mr. Blunts office. She opened the door. Tom stood there in awe at his high-tech office.

"Go in then," I said pushing him forward.

"Sit down boys" Alan Blunt said. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened, right from the start."

We told him the whole story.

"And where is you dad now, Tom?" he asked

"Dead, he seemed to have shot himself, either suicide or by accident."

I told a little more about what had happened in the cellar.

"I would now like you to wait outside if you don't mind," I nodded and got up from my seat and left the room, Tom following.


	8. He Wasn't Found!

Chapter 8 

"This isn't a bank" I explained to Tom

"Ok," he paused. "Then what is it?"

"It the MI6 headquarters, that's why they wouldn't us in through the main entrance, because hey have probably updated their records and found out that your dad is a Scorpia agent, Scorpia is a massive terrorist group, they do anything to kill."

"So what's this in relation to you?"

"Me? I work for MI6"

"You're a spy?"

"Yes," I had no other way to clarify it.

"Whoa, mate. Is that where you've been going for the past year. On missions?"

"Yeah" my voice was quieter but Tom's was loud and excited. Maybe I should have told him earlier?

He had obviously forgotten about his dad.

"What about your dad?" I asked in the same quiet tone. Toms face suddenly changed. Bad idea to mention that.

"I dunno? I guess I'd like to see him one last time. Could you ask him for me, please?"

"Sure," I knocked on Mr. Blunt's office door.

"Come in" I went in. I sat on the plain black chair in front of his desk.

"Tom wants to see his dad." I started "I was wondering if-" Mr. Blunt cut me off.

"We have a problem; Mr. Harris wasn't found at the scene or anywhere else!"

My mouth fell open.

"That's exactly what we thought too."


	9. The Escort

"So, he is alive, what do we tell Tom?"

"We don't!"

"So, we pretend he is dead."

"That's the plan" he said sighing. He gestured me to go. "But Alex, don't go looking for him, we're on the case!"

"Fine" I couldn't believe I was missing out on the greatest mission yet.

I walked out the door and sat down next to Tom on the pristine, grey chairs.

"What do we do now?" Tom asked patiently.

"I suggest we go back to my hose, you could stay there for a few days until someone can sort something out for you."

"OK,"

"We'll get an escort back to mine, just for safety." He came in just as I finished. To my surprise I knew him.

"Fox?"

"Cub?"

"You know each other, blimey Alex, you sure get around!" Tom said butting in; his eyes had glazed over as he stared at his SA80.

"More trouble again then. Come on then you two." We got up and left after Fox.

We had chatted most of the way, quietly, we didn't want to draw attention to ourselves, but I don't know how we managed it with Fox's SA80. Fox rang the doorbell when we got to my house. Jack had answered immediately.

"Ben Daniels. How nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too, Jack Starbright."


	10. Jack and Ben

Chapter 10

I was shocked; Jack and Ben knew each other. How, when did this happen? I went inside and up to my bedroom but left my door open a crack so I could hear the conversation. It was no use. Wait, I had an idea, the small gadget I had told MI6 I had lost was still in my draw. It was a device I used not so long ago in a mission. I needed to find out what someone was doing, so I used the super sonic device to do just that.

I got it out and grabbed my headphones. I turned it on and instantly heard what they were saying.

"I've missed you so much," Jack said.

"Me too, it's just that I have had so much training recently, I haven't had time to see you."

"Want a cuppa?"

"Yes, please. 2 –"

"-Two sugars, white and strong!"

"You know me too well!" he laughed. Yuck, mushy stuff.

"What they talking about"

"Mushy stuff, it's disgusting." I passed the headphones over to Tom.

"I love you Ben!"

"I love you too, jack!" Tom motioned being sick.

"What they talking about now?"

"I love you Ben" he imitated "I love you too, Jack"

"Man, that's revolting!"

"Alex! Tom!" Jack called. We got up leaving the listening machine on the floor. We raced down stairs.

"What time do you want tea?"

"Umm… I don't mind, Tom?"

"Don't mind."

"O.K, I'll do it for six o'clock"

"Yeah, that's cool, where's Ben?"

"He left just before I called you down," she told us, a suspicious look in her eye. "He only wanted to drop you off."

"Then why was he here so long?"

"You know why, I reckon you have certain feelings for Mr. Daniels, hmmm" I could hear Tom sniggering behind me.

"well, come on," she said...


	11. How Did You Two Get Together

We went to sit down at the table for our evening meal; it was getting quite dark outside now. I was wondering how they had actually met each other in the first place as I don't remember introducing him or any of them to her.

"When did you two actually-"

"Couple of months ago," she cut in. "you weren't here."

She seemed to have drifted off.

"Jack? Then what" she snapped out of her daydream and told us the rest of the story about how she was really upset that I was gone again and that I might not come back. That she had kept calling MI6 to see if I was back yet. They had sent Ben Daniels round to see her and they got close. Very close and eventually they were going out.

It was quite a cool story; especially that I was the one who caused it.

Jack got the blow up bed from the garage after tea so Tom could sleep on it tonight. She had also found an old duvet and a farm animal cover I must've had ages ago. I don't think Tom much minded as Jack was being kind.

Obviously we didn't sleep for hours, we were up, not bothered by the fact we had school tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We both woke up roughly the same time the next morning, only to find we had half an hour to get ready and be at school. We both had looked in the mirror and saw we were covered in cuts and bruises from the fighting we had done the day before.

The sudden panic meant we were ready in time; we were stuffing toast into our mouths as we left through the front door.

I let Tom borrow my old bike, while I used my newly adapted one that Smithers had given to me.

The bell went just as we entered the school yard, slightly out of breath. We locked up our bikes and went into the tutor room.

"You're late!" Mr. Franks said as we entered the room.

"Sorry, Sir." We replied simultaneously.

Everyone was staring at us. Hardly surprising really. Since we really did looked bad. People started whispering to each other. That really got on my nerves. It was tempting to stand up and tell everyone what happened, but as that likely not to go down well I started whispering to Tom and every one seemed to stop.

"Thomas and Alexander, please stop talking." Mr. Franks shouted at us. It was obvious he was trying to avoid our cuts and bruises.

Finally, the bell rang for first lesson. I wandered off to French and Tom had Maths.

I was fluent in the language, so, paying attention was not needed. If a question came up, I'd answer it.

"Alex, qui sont tes acteurs préférés?"

"Uh... mon actuer prefers est 'Matt Damon' et 'Yvonne Strzechowsk'*"

"D'accord."

French flew by quickly. Eventually English had ended too and it was time for break.

AN: Probably my worst chapter so far... I think my french is right... I'm doing this I school at the moment, for my GCSE, so hopefull it's right!

*Yvonne Strzechowsk stars in Chuck and I'm sure most people will know who Matt Damon is

Thanks for reading and please review, no flames please but I love constructive criticism.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Kindly taken over by Iamawesome **** here's the next chapter **

**Thank you**

(Flashback)

"Al? You up?" a 10-year-old Tom asked. He was lying in his sleeping on an air mattress next to Alex's bed. It was three in the morning, but the boy couldn't sleep. His mind was pondering on the fight that had occurred with his parents earlier in the day.

"Yeah, I'm up. You okay Tom? Need anything?" Alex turned to face his friend, an expression of concern on his face. He reached over and turned on the task lamp on his night table.

"Nah, I'm fine... I'm fine." Tom rolled over on the mattress. Sleepovers with Alex were becoming more and more frequent. His parents never stopped fighting, his brother wasn't home, and he couldn't take care of himself. Alex didn't mind though. Tom was like a brother to Alex.

" 'Night Tom..." Alex said softly. He reached out to turn the small lamp off. Darkness flooded the room again...

_

"Alex! Tom! Get your behinds down here! School is in 15 minutes and you're going to be late, yet again!" Jack screeched from the kitchen downstairs. Her loud voice engulfed the entire house.

"Crap." An exhausted Alex muttered getting up from his bed. He stumbled across his room, nudging Tom on the air mattress as he went, to his dresser. He threw on his uniform as fast as he could, gave up on his blonde hair in the two seconds of time he tried to work with it, and burst into his bathroom to freshen up.

"Hmmmmm." Tom groaned, slowly opening his eyes. Always a late sleeper, Tom would make the two of them late. Alex shoved him off the mattress.

"What was that for?" Tom exclaimed, getting up off the floor.

"That is for making me late." Alex said with a humph. Then he threw an old uniform to Tom, and ran down to the kitchen.

_

Girls and boys in navy uniforms shuffled past one another on their way to class. Brookland High School was in session and noisy teens filled the building.

"Al, what is my combination again?" Tom moaned, banging his locker with his bag. He looked like he got less than two hours of sleep and his uniform's tie was crocked.

"Mate, I have no idea. Shove your stuff in my locker and take a plain notebook." Said Alex, his locker four over from Tom. They headed off to their separate classes. The school bell had rung two minutes ago and yet again they were late.

But that was okay because no matter what, they were late together. No matter who won or lose, they had each other's backs. And no matter what happened, they would have each other.


End file.
